


Snog a Slytherin

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Slytherin, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'just for fun' song about snogging Slytherins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snog a Slytherin

Now a Ravenclaw might be raunchy,  
And a Hufflepuff hard all day,  
But a Gryffindor’s a goody-goody,  
And so you’ll hear us say…

Always snog a Slytherin when snogging’s what you want.  
We’re best at riding broomsticks and you should hear us taunt.

Be sure to snog a Slytherin, we do such evil deeds.  
We have the spells and toys enough to fill your special needs.

Always snog a Slytherin you should see us when we duel.  
We’re quite astounding one-on-one with all our family jewels.

It’s good to snog a Slytherin; believe us, yes, it’s true.  
Why, you could eat a whole dragon before we’re even through.

Always snog a Slytherin to find the very best.  
Our talents do abound above the sorry rest.

When you snog a Slytherin you’ll feel it in your soul.  
Our snakes are long and lovely, fitting really any hole.

Always snog a Slytherin, you’ll find us slick and neat.  
Our wand-work’s always topnotch and you should see us eat.

Be sure to snog a Slytherin when you need cheering up.  
You’ll love our tasty potions and we’ll give you a full cup.

Always snog a Slytherin for what we say is true.  
We’ve got some regal nobles who are classier than you.

You’d better snog a Slytherin when you have got the hour.  
You’ll be overwhelmed and charmed by all our stately power.

Always snog a Slytherin you’ll find we’re mighty fine.  
We’ll take you under the table before we sit to dine.

Do try to snog a Slytherin if you’ve got the time to spend.  
We do so well when we are done you’ll be a special friend.

Always snog a Slytherin, you’ll find we’re very smart.  
Our style and class is worldwide known to be works of art.

Please snog a Slyterin, just write the message and it’s sent.  
We’ll show you where your dreams can lie if you give us consent.

Always snog a Slytherin when you need a work of art.  
Our cunning, suave demeanor from others set us apart.

It’s best to snog a Slytherin when you need a special touch.  
You’ll never find any like us, we’ll promise you that much.

So to all the disbelievers, we raise our robes and sing:  
Life is so much better when you’ve snogged a Slytherin.


End file.
